


Timeless

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: Five years, seven months, and twenty-one days. Sungwoon counts every hour, minute, and second how long it waits. Awaiting to meet the soulmate again. Time goes by but Sungwoon's heart never moved.





	Timeless

Sungwoon stares at his reflection on the mirror that adorned his bedroom wall. There is clearly a fine wrinkle around the corners of his eyes. The wrinkles show the length of time that has been through; which Sungwoon has been through in this world. His thin finger traces down the curve of his face slowly and stops at the corner of his lips. It's been too long the lips do not form a smile. It’s something that even Sungwoon has already forgotten how to. It’s been too long; Sungwoon is trapped in the past. Happiness is a something that he never felt again in such a long time. Sungwoon drifts away in his reverie for a moment. Recalling how long it had been to wait. Many people say waiting is a very tedious thing. However, that is the only thing that Sungwoon can do. He is only able to wait; waiting until this day to come.

 

Sungwoon is trying to carve a small smile on his face. Difficult. It's been a long time that the lips are not able to give a little smile. Rigid. Sungwoon touches his fingers to the corner of his mouth and try to pull both ends. For today, at least Sungwoon will try to give his most beautiful smile. Because it can not be denied, today is the day he was waiting for. Sungwoon will not miss this day without a single smile on his lips.

 

Sungwoon is stunned to find the small light from his bedroom reflects on the metal band on his ring finger. A golden ring. Sungwoon studies the ring and he doesn’t realize it when the heart beats faster. Too fast to even feel the pain. Sungwoon strokes that golden ring which perfectly wrapped on his finger. Past memories come back and crams into his mind. Sungwoon closes both of his eyes. Feeling the heartbeat in tune with the flow of memories that keep on attacking his mind. Sungwoon feels his head is about to explode. And soon, a smile engraved on Sungwoon's face without him realizing it. The smile that is only created for today. A special day because today he will meet his husband again; Kang Daniel.

\--

Five years, seven months, and twenty-one days. Sungwoon counts every hour, minute, and second how long it waits. Awaiting to meet the soulmate again. Time goes by but Sungwoon's heart never moved. The heart that he keeps guarding for only one person. The length of time that he has been through to wait for his sweetheart is worth what he will get today. Years that have been passed will be meaningless if today he can re-embrace Daniel’s warm body.

 

 

People say that Sungwoon is crazy. Too insane for wasting his time waiting for Daniel. Everyone says Daniel will never come back. But of course, Sungwoon refuses to believe. He chose to close his eyes and ears. No one can understand what Sungwoon actually feels. No one will ever understand how deep is the love Sungwoon has for Daniel. How much confidence Sungwoon has that Daniel will return because by Sungwoon’s side is where Daniel should be forever.

 

\--

A cold night's wind hits Sungwoon’s fragile body shortly after Sungwoon had stepped out of his apartment door. Sungwoon pulls a gray sweater to his body tightly. The rustle of the night breeze is enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. Sungwoon breathes in the night air and blows it slowly. It's been a while since he's been enjoying the night outside. So far Sungwoon just busied himself inside the apartment. He decided to stop caring about everything that happens in the outside world. For him, it is enough to be in the apartment with all the memories of Daniel and himself. For Sungwoon, Daniel always stays there. It seemed to him that Daniel never left him in the first place.

 

Sungwoon sits down on the one of the stone steps in front of his apartment’s porch. His gaze drifts toward the busy and noisy street with the various vehicles passing by. Everything goes slowly. Sungwoon looks back at his watch. Two more minutes and the exact time will be eight o'clock. The roar of Sungwoon's heart rumbled irregularly. His hands were clenched and gripped each other. Sungwoon shudders. He can not hide his anxieties and worries. Sungwoon hopes too much for this day to happen. Everything must be according to plan. He's sure Daniel will be back. Sungwoon has given up everything, he believes it will worth all the wait.

Sungwoon's reverie comes to a halt when a young man appears; standing right in front of him. The handsome young man shows his sweet smile. Wrapped in a clean white shirt and a pair of black trousers; the young man looks so charming. A wide smile that made his eyes form a crescent moon. The smile that always and forever will be the most precious thing in this world that Sungwoon loves so much. The man is Kang Daniel.

Daniel is standing right in front of him with all that irrefutable perfection. Sungwoon is stunned. His eyes do not stop looking at the figure of Daniel that he so longed for. For five years, seven months, and twenty-one days; the length of time Sungwoon didn’t see Daniel's face. For five years, seven months, and twenty-one days; Sungwoon didn’t see Daniel smile. For five years, seven months, twenty-one days; Sungwoon didn’t feel Daniel's presence quite this close. Sungwoon closes  both of his eyes  because he is afraid that this is just a dream. This dream is just too beautiful that he doesn’t want to wake up again. Sungwoon reopens his eyes and discovers that Daniel is still in front of him. Daniel still stands there; and suddenly Daniel bows a little to align his eyes with Sungwoon’s. Daniel puts his face close to Sungwoon’s while saying his first sentence.

 

“Hello, my dear _cloud_.”

 

The words came so melodious from Daniel's lips; it has managed to make Sungwoon's heartbeat rises rapidly and uncontrollably. Sungwoon can only remain silent; without a word. His eyes doesn’t stop staring at the movements in front of him. His tongue feels numb. He is speechless. Two days ago Sungwoon has written thousands of words in his diary. The series of words he will say when meeting Daniel. However, everything seems to just stuck in his throat. No word can express Sungwoon’s feeling right now. Without realizing it, a drop of crystal clear tear slides down his cheeks. Sungwoon cries silently. A touch of warm hands trying to wipe away the seemingly endless tears.

 

“Don’t cry.” Daniel says softly.

 

Sungwoon's tears are getting unstoppable. The flow grows steadily along with Daniel's hands that kept wiping and stroking his cheeks. Daniel smiles at the sight of his sweetheart  who looks so cute when crying like this. Sungwoon completely doesn’t change. Sungwoon always be the one who is fragile and easy to cry. Sungwoon will continue to cry when Daniel begs him to stop. Sungwoon is still just as Daniel remembers.

Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hands and  the small body into his arms. Sungwoon embraces Daniel's body so tightly that he doesn’t  want to let him go again. Like not wanting to lose him again. Daniel's body is warm; still the same as Sungwoon remembers. The smell of his body is unchanged; still Sungwoon’s favorite aroma. Daniel kisses the top of Sungwoon's head and also tighten his hug around his lover’s body.

 

“You’re.. back..,” whispered Sungwoon.

  
“Yes. I'm here right now.”

  
Daniel senses Sungwoon starts sobbing again in his arms. His shirt is getting wet from Sungwoon's tears. Daniel just chuckles as he swings both their bodies right and left; trying to stop the crying.

 

“You’re such a little kid,” Daniel jokes.

And Sungwoon's tears are even more unstoppable.

 

\--

 

After successfully pacifying Sungwoon by promising to buy him an ice cream, Daniel asks Sungwoon to accompany him to find a place to eat. Daniel says that he's hungry and Sungwoon immediately grabs Daniel's hand to guide him to their date tonight. During the walk, Daniel never loosen his grip on Sungwoon’s hand. Their fingers fit perfectly. Everything  feels warm and just like the first time. Nothing has changed between them despite being separated for so long. Both feelings are still the same and mutually reciprocated. Occasionally Sungwoon will suddenly stop his pace and look up at Daniel. With such a big smile that makes his cheeks ached; Sungwoon gives a chaste kiss on Daniel's lips. Each time their lips touched, as if there are thousands of butterflies tickling inside of Sungwoon's belly. And Daniel will draw a beautiful smile across his lips every time Sungwoon's cheeks are flushed with the action. Daniel grabs both cheeks and  gives a much sweeter kiss back for Sungwoon. Everything really feels warm, like falling in love for the first time. Like a first date. Sungwoon embraces Daniel's arm and leans his head on his lover's shoulder. For the first time in five years, seven months, and twenty-one days, Sungwoon feels the absolute happiness spreads into his heart. And for the first time also in the five years, seven months, and twenty-one days, Sungwoon is able to form a sincere smile from his lips.

 

Daniel has been watching this sweet young man who is currently busy eating his favorite grilled meat. Sungwoon's two cheeks swells adorably as they are filled with food. Daniel who rests his chin on his hand only able to withstand an amused smile to see Sungwoon eating so voraciously. Sometimes Daniel reachs out to wipe Sungwoon's corner of his mouth which tainted with sauce. After observing his lover closely, it’s true that Sungwoon does look skinny. Daniel's heart sinks thinking that Sungwoon may not be keeping his diet and health well.

  
“Stop looking at me like that.” Sungwoon says.

 

Daniel gazes at him without blinking. This makes Sungwoon's chest ached with its irregular heartbeat. There is something that has never changed after so long; it is how Sungwoon feels about Daniel. Feelings that cannot be expressed with thousands of words. A feeling that's just for  Daniel. Sungwoon bits his lower lip to suppress the smile that somehow always tries to escape from his lips since his meeting with Daniel tonight. Thinking for a moment, then Sungwoon ventures to lean toward Daniel. Gently, he kisses Daniel's lips. Slowly. Once, twice. So sweet. Again, Sungwoon feels as though hundreds of butterflies tickles inside of his stomach. The same feeling he always feel every time he touches Daniel's lips. Sungwoon wipes the gorgeous man's lower lip with his finger. And again, Sungwoon lands a warm kiss on Daniel's cheeks.

 

“Ah, look who is teasing now,” said Daniel.

  
Daniel can see clearly how a reddish tinge colored Sungwoon's cheeks. However, unfortunately how the cheeks don’t look ripe and adorable as before. Again, Daniel feels guilty and regrets. Even though he knows, unity would never bring everything back as it once was.

 

\--

 

Both decided to walk down the park on the banks of the Han River. So many memories were created here back then. This place is one of their favorite places. Daniel often spent time to accompany Sungwoon to study here. Sungwoon would be busy with a laptop on his lap and Daniel would be struggling with his thick novel. Occasionally Daniel would tickle Sungwoon if he was tired of reading. In addition, sometimes they just lazed off by sitting on one of their favorite park bench while enjoying the afternoon breeze.

 

Sungwoon drown his body in the tight embrace of  his sweetheart. Daniel's hug never changes. Always warm and thrills Sungwoon's soul. Just like old times. Daniel tightens his arms on a body that is now much thinner than before. He kisses Sungwoon's head repeatedly. The silence between them is not an awkward atmosphere. However, it is more of soothing. Though there is no word spoken between them, both realized that they needs each other. Only with the presence of Daniel on his side alone has made Sungwoon feel completely whole. Without realizing, his eyelids are wet. He buries himself deeper to Daniel's warm body. It's been too long. It has been  so long that Sungwoon feels he can die at any time when Daniel is not at his side. Five years, seven months, and twenty-one days. It was not a short time for him. The days he spent so hard and as if the world stopped spinning. There was a time when Sungwoon wanted to give up and go away from this world. Because for him, he is not perfect without his soulmate. There was a time when Sungwoon was angry with God for separating the two loving people. _Is destiny so cruel like this?_ There was also a time where Sungwoon tortured himself, locking himself away from everything that was going on around him. Sungwoon can not live in a world where there is no Daniel in it. However, luckily there are still many people who always be by his side. The people who were always there when he fell down and unable to rise again. People who realize that Sungwoon must still live his life because that's what Daniel would expect.

 

“Seongwoo is getting married this week.” Sungwoon says in a low voice.

  
“ _Hmm_. He must be very happy. Send my regard to him,” replied Daniel.

  
Seongwoo is their best friend. One of the people who are so good and always on their side whenever it is. Seongwoo is their college friend. A young man who is very energetic and full of joy. It can’t be counted how much of Daniel's debt to him. Even now Daniel has not had a chance to say thank you to his best friend. By the time most people start leaving them for one or two reasons, Seongwoo continued to be there faithfully providing support and encouragement for them. Although also sometimes their thoughts were contradictory, Seongwoo's figure never disappointed him. And Seongwoo was also the only best man at the wedding ceremony of Daniel and Sungwoon. A thin smile spreads on his lips when Daniel recalls those memories. It is not a lie if he is currently longing for his best friend. He wants to return back to the times where they had always been together; as if the world belongs to them and forever was real.

  
“You have to meet him. He misses you so much.”

  
Sungwoon's soft voice sounds faintly; muffled by Daniel's collar. Sungwoon puts his face on Daniel's neck. Trying to inhale the scent that he had not felt for so long. His head starts to get a little dizzy. Spinning endlessly like a carrousel he liked to play in his childhood days. Too many things rages on his mind. Sungwoon tries so hard to stop them. All he has to think about right now is Daniel. Daniel; who now manages to return to his arms. Daniel; which he longs for and is always in his dreams. Sungwoon doesn’t  want to think of anything else. Only Daniel.

  
Daniel keeps silent; only because he knows for sure that Sungwoon knows what Daniel wants to say. And for this time, Daniel chooses to be silent. Reality is too difficult to say. Or they are just afraid to admit it.

 

\--

 

It's almost twelve o'clock. Thirty minutes to midnight and today will be over. Time goes by so fast. Sungwoon curses at time that don’t seem to stop for a second when Daniel is with him now. He is just so happy to be back with Daniel; and now he is confronted with the fact that soon everything will be gone. Daniel will go back; he has to go. Leaving him again in this place which is packed with memories of both of them.

Nothing has changed much within this apartment. Everything still lies just as before Daniel left. Above the fireplace is still displayed their pictures inside the sweet frame that Sungwoon bought when they traveled to Jeju-do. The furniture in the living room is still the same. Even the sofa chairs they occupy now do not change. The cushions with sun and moon pattern on top of it. What's different is probably the wall that now looks faded in color. Daniel doesn’t like dull colors. A color must have firmness in it. A color that reflects the feelings of the heart. The wall was once yellow; a bright yellow. Sungwoon had protested with the color of Daniel's choice because of course there is no normal person who will paint their house walls with striking yellow color. It was too dazzling for Sungwoon. And along with Daniel's wide smile adorned this house every day, it made Sungwoon's head hurt and his heart roaring all the time. But Daniel just laughed out loud at Sungwoon’s reasoning and landed a sweet kiss at Sungwoon's nose instead then all the trouble would be over. Sungwoon thought it was cheating, because Daniel always managed to get what he wanted with just a smile.

Sungwoon's fingers intrude and make Daniel's hair a mess. A minute before, the kiss still felt innocent and sweet; now it is gradually becoming a more demanding kiss. Daniel can feel the deepest longing in Sungwoon's lips movements. Daniel tightens his arms around Sungwoon's waist which has now seated on Daniel's lap. Both of their lips don’t take a second off. Sungwoon gently strokes the side of Daniel's face that makes the latter shuddered all over his body. Sungwoon's heartbeat grows worse as Daniel's lips start to touch his neck. A deep sigh escapes perfectly from Sungwoon's lips when Daniel manages to mark the neck as his own. Sungwoon embraces Daniel's face and kisses his lips. For the sake of everything in this world, Sungwoon is willing to give everything  in his life to be able to continue to embrace Daniel like this. Daniel opens his eyes slowly as he feels his cheeks begins to wet. Sungwoon who is stil in his arms; is sobbing and unable to stop the flow of tears that have been running down on his cheeks. Daniel looks closely at the figure of the man whom he loves so much. Sungwoon's chest rises down in rhythm with his growing sobs. Sungwoon tries to cover his face. A perfect golden band on Sungwoon's ring finger doesn’t escape from Daniel's attention. For a moment his heart ached and hurt to find the fact that he was not yet fully bound to Sungwoon. Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hands and brings him closer. Sungwoon's face looks so cute when he cries like this. Gently and slowly, Daniel wipes the crystal clear tears that adorn Sungwoon's face. A thin smile colors Daniel’s lips. However, Sungwoon should not see and feel the sadness that Daniel actually feels. Therefore, Daniel will always smile and tell Sungwoon that everything will be all right. Daniel must be a strong figure for Sungwoon, so Sungwoon can be a strong one as well; with or without Daniel.

 

“Please, don't cry anymore, _my precious one_.”

 

The sobs don’t stop and make Daniel chuckled. Sungwoon is really a cry baby. Despite being familiar with his nature, Daniel always wondered how much tears Sungwoon had inside those beautiful eyes. Daniel kisses Sungwoon's fingers gently and then gazes at the two beads of red-looking eyes.

 

“Listen to me carefully, Sungwoon- _ie_.”

“I will only say it once and you must obey me.”

  
Sungwoon who is still sobbing and unable to say anything just pauses when Daniel uttered the sentence in a serious and compressive tone. Daniel's hands clasped and warmed.

  
“Don’t do this again.” Daniel speaks every word slowly and without taking his eyes off Sungwoon.

  
“Do not waste your time meeting me again. Just this once is enough.”

 

“Please don’t do this again, Sungwoon. I beg you.”

 

Unconsciously, the tears keep flowing from the corners of Sungwoon's eyes. His chest hurts. Perhaps it's because of the long crying or maybe because every word that Daniel said, it feels like a sharp needle that one by one pierces his heart.

 

“Live your life well. And I will wait. I’ll be waiting for you, Sungwoon- _ie_.”

“You no longer need to waste your time for me. I will always wait for you. As long as time you need.”

  
Daniel kisses Sungwoon's forehead affectionately. It feels so hard to let go. However, everything has to end. Daniel should not be here.

  
“I love you. I really, really really love you, Niel- _ah_.”

 

With all his might, Sungwoon says the word. Sungwoon embraces Daniel's body tightly. Not willing to let go just for a second. Sungwoon is too afraid that if he let Daniel go for a second now, Daniel will be gone forever. However, Daniel indeed has to leave. Sungwoon insists on not accepting the reality. Sungwoon believes that if he tightens the embrace on Daniel then he will be able to deter him from those who will take Daniel back from him. The crying breaks again and Sungwoon's sobs are so heart-wrenching. Daniel is powerless to keep listening to the sobs. This makes it more difficult to leave. Daniel must leave. He must return to where he should be.

 

“My love for you is _timeless_. You don’t have to worry about it,” said Daniel.

  
Daniel wants to embrace his soulmate forever. However, he realizes that there is no _"forever"_ in this world. Everything will change, stop, disappear, go, and perish. Absolute reality. His love for Sungwoon is the one that will make him last. And at least, this time Daniel has given him a farewell he did not get to say five years, seven months, and twenty-one days ago.

  
Daniel grabs Sungwoon's face gently and for the last time Daniel lands a kiss on Sungwoon's lips. One last kiss and everything will come back to what it should be. Sungwoon kisses him back with the same great amount of love. Accompanied by sobs and tears that continue to flow. Sungwoon will remember this as his sweetest memories; and the most painful one. The memories that he will keep in the deepest part of his heart. With one last kiss, Daniel leaves for good.

“Goodbye, my one and only love.”

Sungwoon opens his eyes slowly. He only finds emptiness. Daniel has left him. Once again, Sungwoon is being left alone in this world. 

 

\--

 

The figure holds his black book tighty in his hands. He writes down  on one of the pages. _The Reaper_ stares at Sungwoon's curled body; the poor soul is still sobbing. It indeed looks so sad. However, that's how humans are; a sad, and miserable ones. Humans are always blinded by their feelings. Human is the definition of ignorance. Love. A most foolish feeling that humans have. Humans are willing to do anything for the sake of love. Give up anything for love. In the name of love for all the foolish behavior they do. And in the end all will end up perish. There is nothing last forever in this world. And the end of everything is death itself.

_The Reaper_ moves closer to Sungwoon. He watches carefully how Sungwoon’s body curls up like a ball. Sungwoon continues to cry and cry. Humans are very weak and stupid. Just like Ha Sungwoon. An ordinary young man who has been blinded by his love for Kang Daniel. Stupid Ha Sungwoon; who had made a contract with the devil to be reunited with his beloved one; Kang Daniel who has died five years, seven months, and twenty-one days ago. Kang Daniel was killed in a traffic accident right on his wedding day with Ha Sungwoon. Not having time for both of them to tie up the knot, Kang Daniel has gone forever from this world. Ha Sungwoon has let the devil take 20 years of his lifetime in exchange for a chance to reunite with Kang Daniel. _The Reaper_ thinks it is totally ridiculous and sad. Sacrificing life for others who have died. Ha Sungwoon is a really sad and also ridiculous human being.

_The Reaper_ reopens his black book. Marking the exact timeline on the page of Ha Sungwoon's life. A grin formed on his face. Days, date, month, year, hour, minute, and second have been decided. It will not be long before he comes back again to meet the man named Ha Sungwoon. He will come back to take this man's life. It will not be long.

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please always support nielwoon! :)


End file.
